The purpose of this study is to examine the influence of socioeconomic status (SES) on resting sympathetic nervous system (SNS) activity, stress-induced cardiovascular reactivity, and sodium excretion in black subjects. It will also explore the interactive effects of a sodium load and chronic stress on acute vascular reactivity.